


[Podfic] Expository M-Mails

by kalakirya



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: E-mail, F/M, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of pax's story</p><p>
  <i>How exactly did Kit ask Ronan to come help during Wizards at War? Spoilers for Wizards at War.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Expository M-Mails

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Expository M-mails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/31456) by [Pax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pax/pseuds/Pax). 



**Title:** Expository M-Mails

  
 **Pairings:** Nita/Kit, Nita/Ronan

  
 **Rating:** general

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 6 minutes 27 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (6MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/expository-m-mails)

  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
